New Direction
by amberxglee
Summary: Finn, Artie, and Puck are in a band called Black Skull, but they are missing one thing a lead singer. that's where Rachel comes in. Rachel and Finn feel a connection and dont exactly know what to do about it. Rated M for later chapters
1. chapter 1: Auditions

Finn's POV

Artie sat down on the old couch in the garage, and picked at his bass guitar. Me and Puck were both pacing, nervously. I had never been more scared in my life. Our band had been thriving for three years until our lead vocalist Derek quit. Now we had only a bass guitarist, drummer, and lead guitarist, none of us had what it took to be lead vocals. Just a week ago Artie had been sent a CD with some girl singing On My Own on it, all that was attached was a name and a phone number. This girl was the best singer any of us had ever heard. Her voice was like an angel and she was just the sound that our band had been looking for.

When we called her she had said that she would love to work with us, but she would have to meet us in person first, in order to see if we could keep up with her singing. We all knew we could, but we couldn't shake the feeling what if. what if she didn't like us? what if she thought we sucked? we would be doomed. We had already auditioned 126 people. No, really 126 people, we had kept track. Maybe #127 would be the one.

"Where is she? She's late." Puck muttered. He hated to be kept waiting. I looked at the clock. 5:15 p.m. She had said on the phone she would be here at 5. 15 minutes would not have been a very big deal to me usually, but my anxiety kept building, i wanted her to get here as soon as possible.

Suddenly we all saw a red Mustang convertible pull into the driveway. The windows were tinted, so we couldn't see who was inside, but I assumed it was engine of the car cut off, and the door opened, but she didn't get out. "Uhm, hello?" Artie stood up, and stepped toward the car. I then saw a pair of long tan legs shot out of the car followed by the rest of her.

"Hi." She walked towards Artie and extended her hand. "I'm Rachel, Rachel Berry." My mouth fell open. This girl was a goddess. She wore black flats, and a high - waisted red skirt, which had a white t-shirt tucked into it. Her eyes were a chocolate brown, her lips were red and plump, and her hair was a dark brown, and flowed in curls off of her heart shaped face. Right below her hair line their was a tiny scar, I wondered what it was from.

Artie took her hand and shook it, smiling brightly. I could tell he could see her beauty too. I looked at Puck who wore the same dumb founded expression I now wore. He looked at me, and smirked. If I knew Puck he was now trying to think of ways to get into her pants.

She turned towards him, and shook his hand. "Hey. I'm Noah Puckerman, but you can just call me Puck." He smiled and looked down at her. She smiled back. "Hi Puck." Now she turned to me, and stuck out her hand. I looked down at it and burrowed my eyebrows together. My heart sped up. I was sure Rachel and the rest of the guys could hear it.

"Your supposed to shake it." She looked up at me, and smiled. Her smile took my breath away. I wondered if she would ever go out with a guy like me. I took her hand and shook it. No, I had to stop thinking like this. She wasnt just some girl. She might be the newest member of the band, and inter band relationships never worked out, they sometimes broke bands apart. I could never risk something like that after working so hard on this band with Puck and Artie.

"can we try Call Me?" She walked over to the mic and picked it up. We all followed her lead. Puck picked up his guitar, Artie came over with his bass, and I sat at the drums. We started to play, and we were doing pretty good. Then Rachel opened her mouth and started singing. She was even better then she was on the CD. Me and Artie exchanged a quick glance, and I knew that the decision was mutual, she was definitely the singer we had been looking for.

When the song ended Rachel turned and looked back at us smiling. "I would love to be in this band if you guys will let me." Me Artie and Puck looked at her.

"Your in." Artie answered.

"Cool!" She squealed. "One Question though. I think we need a new name, Black skull is kind of stupid, don't you think?"

"I guess. What do you think our name should be?"

"How about New Direction." She smirked.

We all looked at each other, and nodded in agreement. I looked at Rachel and smiled. "New Direction it is."


	2. Chapter 2: Fortunes

Rachel's POV

A week after I first joined the band, we got invited to play a gig at a local teen club. Teen club's had never been my kind of scene, since the only people who really went there were 13 years old, immature, and all they wanted to do was try to be cool be smoking a cigarette outside; however, a gig at a teen club was better then no gig at all. Right now we all sat on the couch in Artie's garage, eating Chinese takeout, our Saturday night ritual. After this we would pop popcorn and watch a movie. Tonight's movie was my choice, and I had brought The Notebook. I knew the guys would all probably hate it, but it was my night to decide and this was my favorite movie.

Artie set down his takeout box, and handed us all our fortune cookies. We unwrapped them and broke them. This was part of our ritual, we would all read our fortunes. We even had an order to go in, first Puck, then Artie, then Finn, then Me. "Okay Puck what does the cookie say?" Artie asked and looked at Puck.

Puck laughed "You will start to try new things with people in places you are familiar with." He looked at Finn "Sounds like that place is the bedroom." I rolled my eyes. Puck was the most perverted person I had ever met. He often went on rants about all the girls he had been with. Artie nodded and started to read his.

"Your friends are always there for you, and you need to start thanking them for that." He looked at me, then at Finn and Puck. "Thanks guys." We all laughed.

Finn smiled. "Your welcome Artie." He looked back at me and smiled. I bit my lip. Finn was sitting next to me and Puck. Since the couch only sat 2 people we were all smashed together. My arms felt restricted, so I squirmed. Finn saw my discomfort. "Here" he patted his lap "sit on my lap." I hesitated. Finn always offered stuff like this and I usually accepted, but this time was different. I had started to have feelings for Finn. He was always so kind and he was funny. Not to mention adorable. It felt awkward to be so close to him at times, but he would know something was up if I declined.

I got up and Finn slid over to where I was just sitting. I sat down square on his lap, and turned to face the guys. "Okay, Finn it's your turn!" I smiled. Finn always got the best fortunes, and they always seemed to fit in perfectly with what was happening at the moment.

He read his to himself first. "Uhm mines kind of stupid, let's just skip it." He crumpled his up and threw it in the trash. He looked down, and burrowed his eyebrows together.

"Okay I guess I'll read mine now…." I looked at mine and laughed.

"What does it say?" Artie asked me, smiling brightly. Artie always had the biggest smile. He could brighten up the darkest room every time he smiled.

I smiled back "It says, be careful, the ninjas are coming to get you!" I laughed again. I wonder who possibly could have come up with that. Everyone laughed, except Finn. I looked at him and I could tell his mind was somewhere else. "Finn…?" I murmured.

He didn't look up. "Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, im fine. Let's just watch the movie." He looked back up at me and gave a small smile. Something was wrong, and I wanted to know what it was. My mind went back to the fortune he had gotten, after he read it he started acting weird. If anything was going to explain what was going on it was that fortune.

An hour into the movie I peeled my eyes off the screen long enough to see that Puck and Artie had fallen asleep, but Finn was still up, staring at the television with his eyes glazed over. I rolled my eyes, these boys wouldn't know a good movie if it punched them in the face. I hit the pause button on the remote and Finn sprang up.

"Hey I guess were staying here tonight, if you want I have some extra pajamas you can wear Rach." He looked down at me.

I stood up too. "Yeah that sounds good." I followed him to Artie's bedroom, which was covered in dirty clothes, and sat on the bed. Finn closed the door, and tossed me some clothes. I examined them closely. He had given me an oversized football jersey and a pair of sweat pants. They were definitely Finn's clothes. They were big and would probably fall right off of me. I looked up at Finn and smiled. He meant well.

He burrowed his eyebrows together. "Rachel, I need to tell you something."

"Tell me what Finn?" I raised my eyebrows.

He stepped closer to me and looked into my eyes. "I-I think I might be in love with you…"


	3. Chapter 3: Can't do this

Rachel's POV

What had just happened? Finn had just said he was in love with me. This had to be a joke. Finn was the kind of guy that dated all of the cheerleaders, and who hung out with the popular crowd. I was just the girl in the back of the room, who noone noticed, until I opened my mouth. The only time people ever talked to me was if they were saying how bossy and cocky I was. But I never listened to them, so what if I was cocky? I had the right to be. I was also the girl that got a slushie facial almost everyday. There was no way I could be Finn's type.

I shook my head. "No your not Finn." I wanted what I had just said to be a lie so much. I truly loved Finn. The past week the band had become inseperable. We spent every moment outside of school together, and even when we were in school I secretly texted the guys. Puck had almost never responded, Artie responded usually with one word answers, but Finn always responded and we could carry on a conversation for hours upon hours. We talked about my dreams, his dreams, our families, our friends, and everything in between. Every now and then Finn would put in a smiley face, which always made me smile and think of if he was smiling. That cute smile he always did, he would lift one corner of his mouth, forming a side smile.

"Rachel" He interrupted my thoughts. "I do love you, I love everything about you. The way you laugh, your smile, the way you take normal things and turn them into perverted things that I can never look at the same way again, and I love the way your not afraid to try to reach your dreams." He stepped closer to me. My heart did ten flips. We were only six inches apart now. I could feel the heat of his body. He was always so warm, like my own personal heater. Suddenly I realized how wrong his whole thing was. He was my band mate, not just some guy I met in school. I had always promised myself I would not get into a relationship with one of my band members. If we were to break up, we might pull the band apart.

I stepped back towards the bed, gathered my things and ran into the bathroom. Tears formed in my eyes. Of all people why did me and Finn have to fall in love. A tear fell off of my eyelash and onto my cheek, streaming down my face. I wiped it away quickly. No, I couldn't do this. I wasn't about to sit in Artie's bathroom, and feel sorry for myself. I stammered over to the bathroom counter and set down the clothes Finn had given me, and then pulled up the jersey. I pulled off my pink sweater and put in on the counter. I pulled the jersey over my head and onto my body. The jersey swallowed me, it could have been a night gown. I looked at the sweat pants Finn had given me. They would probably fall off of me. I looked down at my skirt and remembered that I had worn soft short underneath it. I pulled my skirt down and put it on top of my sweater, then looked in the mirror. Yeah, this would work fine. I brushed my hair out, and then headed back downstairs to where the boys were.

I looked around and saw Finn passed out on the air mattress that Artie had put there earlier. There were no empty spots left on the couch so I would have to sleep next to Finn. I sighed and layed down next to him. It was a good thing I was small because Finn took up more then half of the air mattress with his ignoramus body. It only took me 5 minutes to fall to sleep.

My whole night was filled with dreams about Finn. One of the dreams I couldn't shake from my mind. It was me walking through the halls. Finn had come up to me and thrown a blue raspberry slushie in my face, then walked the opposite way. "Why would you do that Finn?" I screamed after him.

He turned around and glared at me. "Because you broke my heart Rachel." And then he walked away, with tear filled eyes. Once I had that dream I shot up. My heart ached. How could I do this to Finn? I loved him too, so why would I not say it back. I knew the answer to that though. I couldn't tell Finn I loved him, it was for the good of the band. I looked around and saw that Finn was nowhere to be found, and that Artie and Puck were gathered around the computer.

"Where's Finn?" I asked, puzzled.

"He went home, said he wasn't feeling too good." Artie had answered. I sighed. My dream was right. I had broken his heart. I could never forgive myself for hurting him like that. Maybe one day I would tell him how I really felt, but by then, it would probably be too late.


	4. Chapter 4: the gig

Finn's POV

Me and Rachel hadn't spoken to each other since the night I told her how I felt. That night after I had told her I was in love with her, she had run off, leaving me there all alone with a broken heart. I had cried myself to sleep on Artie's air mattress. I loved that girl and her only response was to run away. I had never been turned down before, and honestly it hurt. That morning when I woke up I saw her laying next to me in my old McKinley high football jersey. I wondered why she had slept next to me, then saw that there was nowhere else to sleep. I was her last resort. She would probably sleep next to Puck, the same guy she had said made her want to light herself on fire, than sleep with me.

After I realized that I had left, telling the guys I felt sick. That wasn't a lie. I did feel sick. Love sick. I had tried to text Rachel during school that week, but only got one word answers, which wasn't like Rachel at all. She usually talked none stop unless there was something wrong. There was something wrong, and that something was me. I had tried to push her out of my mind, and think about other girls. I even asked Quinn Fabray, the head cheerleader, if she wanted to go to the gig at the teen club with me. She had said yes. I knew she would, Quinn had a crush on me since 1st grade. Even though Quinn was hot, I couldn't stop thinking about Rachel.

Band practice was torture, seeing her in her dangerously short skirts and hear her mesmerizing voice, just made my heart break even more. If that wasn't enough whenever I tried to talk to her she ignored me completely. I had to stop thinking about her, I could not distract myself. Tonight was the gig at the club and we needed to knock it out of the house.

I stood in font of the mirror and adjusted my black tie. Rachel had seen me the first time I wore a tie, which was to church, and had said how good I looked in a tie. I didn't know why i waisted my time trying to impress someone who would probably never like me, but I did. I would die trying to make rachel love me. In fact, I had something planned for tonight that might acctualy help me tell her how i feel. Tonight was going to be the night that Rachel Berry knew exactly what I felt.

I walked into the club with Quinn. She was dressed in a purple baby doll dress with black flats and her hair pulled back in a curly ponytail. She looked amazing, not as amazing as Rachel would probably look, but still amazing. She clung to my arm like a puppy. It felt good to have someone close to me, even if it wasn't Rachel. I walked with her backstage and found Puck and Artie.

"Hey guys. Where's Rachel?" I said as I walked over to them.

"In the bathroom." Artie sad as he nodded towards the girls bathroom door.

"Man you should have seen her. She looked so sexy." Puck threw in, obviously not caring if there was a girl around. Quinn rolled her eyes. She knew puck before hand so she was used to his sexism.

I looked up and saw Rahel heading towards us. Puck was right, she looked gorgeous. her hair was even more curly then usual and she wore a black dress that hugged every crve on her body. As always, it was very short. She wore black stilettos and had on dark red lipstick. She was a bombshell by the very definition. "Okay so I'm thinking we should start with-" She began to say, but stopped short when she laid eyes on Quinn. Rachel had always been the center of Quinn's torture. I looked at Quinn who was glaring at rachel and smirking. "What is she doing here?" Rachel asked as she stared me down.

I hesitated "She's my...uhm..."

"Im his girlfriend." Quinn continued to glare at Rachel, who was now looking at me with a shocked expression. She saw me looking and quickly went back to the poised confident Rachel she loved to be.

"Well then, congrats. You better go get a seat, we're starting in two minutes." Rachel said.

"Okay." Quinn turned to me and kissed my cheek. "I'll see you later baby." Then she left.

My eyes shot to Rachel who was pretending to be interested in a story Puck was now telling Artie, about the girl he had banged before the show. I walked up to Rachel and pulled her to the side. She looked up at me obviously annoyed by me. "What do you want Finn?"

"Look, about Quinn, I can explain." I began

"You don't have to explain Finn. Im happy for you." She smiled and turned back to where Puck and Artie where. Happy was the last emotion I was feeling right now.

* * *

This was it. We were all set for our very first gig as New Direction. When the curtains opened and the crowed saw us they clapped. We knew they werent going to go crazy for us until we earned their respect on stage, even if they were 13 year olds who had no real taste in music.

"Hey everybody we're New Directions! First before we start I would like to introduce the band. On lead guitar we have Noah Puckerman!" Puck broke out into a crazy guitar solo and the crowd went wild. Puck's guitar skills were always a crowd pleaser. he could do the hardest guitar solo in the world and kill it. "On bass guitar we have Artie Abrams!" Artie plucked at the bass and the crowd loved it. "Finn Hudson on drums!" I played my solo and looked out into the audience, there was Quinn jumping up and down going crazy for me. Then I looked at Rachel who met my eyes. She looked away quickly and laughed. "And I'm Rachel Berry! So if your ready for us..." She looked back at all of us. "Let's tear this place up!" That was the cue for the first song. We all started playing the intro for the song Rachel had written called Stuck On You. Rachel began to sing and as always she hit every note perfectly. I knew the song by heart.

_And no matter what I try to do_

_My mind will always be,_

_Stuck on you._

It was like Rachel was singing exactly how I felt. Secretly I wondered if she had written the song about me, but I knew that she didn't. After the song ended I sprang up from my drum set and grabbed the extra mic. "Hey guys, im going to sing a song if it's okay. This is for a girl who broke my heart, but I still love." I looked back at Rachel who looked at me with a confused expression on her face. The audience awed, and I felt stronger, like no matter what happened I had a whole room of people who had my back. Then I started to sing.

_I want you to want me_

_I need you to need me_

_Im begging you to beg me._

The whole time I sang I looked at Rachel. I didnt dare to look out into the audience. This song was for her and I wanted her to know it.


	5. Chapter 5: blackness

Rachel's POV

_Didn't I Didn't I Didn't I see you cryin?_

The words came out of Finns mouth, hitting every note perfectly. I never knew Finn could sing like this. I loooked up at him only to see he was looking straight at me. He was singing to me? Of course he was. He wouldn't have sung this song, the very song I had told him last week was one of my favorite, if he was singing it for anybody else. I adverted my eyes. It hurt to much to know that the boy I loved was standing right here in front of me and there was nothing I could do about it. This song had sent my feelings for him over the edge. I couldn't continue to ignore him, or only send one word texts anymore. I had to tell him how I felt, before it was to late.

My mind jumped back to Quinn and what had happened backstage. Quinn was his girlfriend. I sighed. It was already to late. Suddenly my head started to spin. The lights becamme unberable, they wouldnt stay in place. The cheers from the crowd seemed to get quieter and quieter until they just stopped completly. I felt my back hit the floor first, and then my head. What came next I didnt really know, all I could see was blackness.

When I opened my eyes I was surrounded by white furniture and bright lights. I had to squint because my eyes had not adjusted to the lights. Suddenly there were no more bright lights, just a single light coming from my left. A lamp, I guessed. I sat up and took a minute to process my surroundings. It was mostly white, and there was a TV hanging from the ceiling. I was in a hospital. My mind tried to remember why I was here, but I couldn't remember anything. Just that my name was Rachel, who my family was, I was in a band called New Directions, and that I was in love with Finn Hudson. I sighed. I kind of wished that of all the memories I forgotten that that would be one of them, but no, Finn was one person in my life, that I just couldn't forget.

Suddenly I wondered who turned the lights off and the lamp on. I looked to the left and sure enough, there was Finn, smiling at me. I flashed him a small smile then looked to the right. Puck and Artie sat on the green couch, both were asleep. Artie had his head rested on Puck's shoulder and had been drooling on it. I thought about how badly Puck was going to cuss Artie out when he woke up and laughed. My thoughts turned back on how I got here, and I turned to Finn, who was now sitting on the foot of my hospital bed. "What happened? How did I get here?

"You passed out on stage, probably from dehydration. Your lucky your friend Finn was here. He carried you twenty miles to get here." I hadn't even noticed the doctor standing in the doorway, studying his clipboard. I turned to Finn who was smirking. He blushed a little.

"You did that for me Finn?" I looked up at him. He looked down at me and took my hand. "Of course I did." He kissed my hand. "I love you Rachel." I looked into his big brown eyes and smiled.

"You did get some brain damage, which probably explains your lack of memory, but don't worry you can remember all of the important stuff, like family, school, friends. You might just not remember specific memories." The doctor told me, and then walked out of the room. So much for caring.

"You remembered me. Does that mean Im important?" Finn asked me. I turned to him and chuckled. His stupidity was so cute.

"You're the most important person in my life Finn." I leaned over and pecked his lips. "I love you." He burrowed his eyebrows together and looked at me, obviously confused by my confession.

"But I thought you only liked me as a friend, I mean that's what you told me." He met my gaze.

"I lied." I kissed him again, this time taking my time to turn it into a deep kiss. Finn's lips moved with mine. His lips tasted like peppermint gum. I licked the his bottom lip, which seemed to turn him on. He slid his tongue into my mouth and rolled it around for a minute or two. I twisted my tongue around his, and sucked on it a little.

"Dang! Artie wake up! We got ourselves a porno going on in here!" I heard Puck's voice say. I pulled away from Finn hesitantly, and then looked in Puck's direction. He and Artie's jaws were both on the floor, and their eyes were widened. Finn laughed.

"Jealous much?" I asked.

Puck nodded. "Hell yeah, if I had a sexy bombshell like you I'd be all over you!"

"Well she's not yours, she's mine." Finn smiled and put his arm around my waist.

Artie shot Finn a look. "What about Quinn?"

I looked at Finn. I had forgotten about Quinn. Finn met my gaze, but seemed perfectly fine with the situation. "Im dumping her. I want to be with Rachel." He smiled at me and in that moment I knew what he was saying was the truth, and I honestly wanted to be with him too.


End file.
